Soul Mate
by Champion-of-Stormwind
Summary: Magnus Bane has lived 800 years and has been with many different lovers, but his feelings for Alec are stronger then they have been for anyone else. He has never truly believed in the term soul mates because everyone he has ever loved has died. Yet recently he has come to find himself rethinking his lack of belief.
1. prologue

**October 19, 1877**

The frigid October wind swept through the streets. They were empty, all of the occupants having retired to bed at this time of night. The lights in the lampposts flickered causing the shadows to move and sway. The bell in the center of the town rang twelve times marking the peak of the night. Grimy dirt smudged homeless citizens sat curled up next to lampposts and in alleys, some awake some asleep. But they weren't the only ones out at this ungodly hour.

In the center of the street, a dark figure walked swiftly and silently. He wore a black top hat with a small red feather peeking out the top, and an ankle long trench coat with gold buttons adorning the cuffs.

Suddenly a sound broke through the silent night. A horse's whinny and the sound of rolling wheels signaled the passing of a carriage. It rolled quickly down the stone streets headed directly at the walking figure. A collision was imminent. Just before the carriage hit, the man lifted up his hand. The horses jumped and whinnied as if they had seen something terrifying, which caused them to veer off coarse. The carriage lurched and then curved around the man who hadn't even broken a stride.

The homeless men looked up from there trash digging at the commotion. The carriage driver had managed to pull over and calm the horses. He looked around to see what could have spooked them so bad, but all he saw was an empty street. In fact that's all anyone saw. No one noticed the man in the faded black trench coat walking down the street. The homeless men went back to their trash digging as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The carriage driver jumped off his seat and walked to the carriage to reassure its occupants that everything was all right. Then he climbed back up struck the horses, and headed back on his way. The invisible man in the trench coat continued walking.

He reached the end off the street, and stepped up to an apartment door. He pulled out a key unlocked it and walked inside, his yellowish green eyes slit like a cats gleaming off the glass in the window.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Magnus Bane walked into his house and locked the door the behind him. Taking off his hat and coat, he climbed upstairs to the main parlor. Snapping his fingers, the fireplace burst to life. With another snap, a cup of tea appeared in his hand. He walked over to his desk, and a piece of parchment and ink was already set up from when he left. Lady Cynthia Carmon wanted a demon summoned tomorrow evening. He didn't know why and he didn't care, all he knew was that she was paying well to have it done.

"Hard at work are you" came a familiar voice from behind him. Turning around quickly, in two strides he was across the room arms wrapped around the slender blonde young women. His lips came crashing down on hers, and he pressed her against the dark green walls. Both her hands slid through his hair tugging on it gently. Her fingers cold as ice on his neck sent chills down his spine.

"You're here early," he said breaking away from their passionate embrace.

"Yes well I didn't feel like waiting an hour for you to finish whatever it was that you were doing." He laughed.

"Someone's impatient today Camille. If I do recall we both have all the time in the world." Camille tugged on his shirt collar, pulling him down, so he was at eye level with her.

Pressing her lips to his cheek she whispered "Yes but who wants to wait a century for what I can easily get right now". He laughed again pulling away.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to just leave all the important work I was in the middle of?"

"I find that I can be very… persuasive when it comes to men." Her hands slid down the front off his chest and then moved around to the small off his back. Magnus backed away pecking her on the cheek. He walked over to the fireplace and pulled out a large red plush armchair.

"Well if you insist on coming early I'm just going to have to ask you to wait a little while longer," he said. Camille walked over to him and brushed his cheek with her well-groomed fingernails as she sat down. Magnus snapped his fingers and an ornate wine glass appeared full of dark red liquid. Camille smiled as he walked back to his desk, and she pressed the wine glass to her lips drinking in the liquid.

"Virgin male," she said taking another sip. "Very hard to find these days when it comes to young men." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"I've always wondered how vampires can tell what type of blood they're drinking. Is it instinctual or is it recognizable?"

"It's recognizable. There comes a point in time, that after drinking a particular type of blood so many times you come to remember its taste. Though I find that each person has a small but distinct difference of how there blood smells, and tastes. Do you want to know what yours taste like" she asked in a seductive tone?

"Actually right now I'm wondering what poor virgin males have you seduced to have the taste of their blood so imprinted in your mouth," he asked with a hint of amusement "because I know I was not one of them."

"Yes" she laughed "you were hardly a virgin when I met you."

"Well when one has been alive for six hundred and sixty four years" he said, " one tends to get quite lonely. And if I may say in my own defense, you weren't exactly pure as snow either." She laughed.

"I use your own excuse. How did we get on this topic again?" she asked. Magnus looked behind him and gestured with his hand at her wine glass. "Ah yes that's right." She then set down her wine glass and stood up.

"I must know what exactly is so important that you are postponing me of all people?"

"Lady Cynthia Carmon wants a demon summoned tomorrow evening. She is paying a large sum to get it done, and I plan not to disappoint. I do have a reputation to uphold you know. One does not come to live in such luxury for nothing."

"Yes but you could. You are a warlock if I remember correctly. You could have anything in the world you wanted with a snap of your fingers" she said as she came up behind him slowly running his fingers up his back. " Why spend your time doing petty parlor tricks for mundanes who think they know what power is when you could live with nothing but luxury without having to lift a finger."

"Because I find," he said slowly controlling his breathing as she nipped at his ear "that life becomes quite boring when you do not participate in it. Why isolate myself from the mundane and shadow world when I could become a symbol of power in it. Yes, I could have everything I wanted with a wave off my hand," he paused to gain control his breathing, which had gone awry as Camille slowly nipped the nape of his neck. "But what would be the fun in that."

He couldn't take it any longer. He spun around picking her up in his arms and setting her down on his desk. He crashed his lips onto hers. Camille lifted one hand off his back and ran it through his hair.

"I told you," she whispered "that I could be persuasive when it came to men." Magnus of coarse was too busy to put any thought into her comment. He was to caught up in their embrace. Camille slowly with delicate fingers unbuttoned the front of his shirt and slowly slid off the desk and began leading him to the upstairs bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 May 29, 1878**

Magnus ran up to the tall Victorian house. He was immediately worried when he didn't see any lights in the windows. Running up the door steps he knocked on the door frantically. When Archer Camille's usual human subjugate didn't answer, The warlock backed up and blasted the door open. The large dark wood door shattered into a thousand pieces, and Magnus rushed inside. He hoped that Dequincy hadn't reached his beloved. Running through the house, the doors swung open on their hinges as he ran by searching.

Nothing. Not a single soul in the whole house. Finally, he reached Camille's chambers. Throwing the door open he found that the room was empty. The warlock yelled in frustration, and his fingers lit up with blue fire. Throwing the ball of fire he watched as it burned a hole into the next room.

Magnus slowly walked over to the bed where the two of them had been the night before. He laid his hand on the cold imprint that was still on the bed. She had sat here recently. Within the last hour or so. It made sense that she would leave. Dequincy would most likely send his followers after the one person who was the main reason for the attack.

Magnus sighed and stood up. The sound of paper crinkled under him. Looking to the floor he picked up a small note in Camille's handwriting.

_Magnus,_

_I know that you will come looking for me. I want to tell you not to spend much time in your search. I have left for fear that Dequincy will find me. Now knowing that I was one of the reasons for the attack, my safety is at risk. It will be awhile before I will feel safe to return. Because of this I give you permission to live and take shelter in my residence for the duration of my absence. Archer, and Walker my most precious servants are hiding in the basement. I have told them to stay there until you come to fetch them._

_With love and Compassion,_

_Camille Belcourt_

Magnus walked over to Camille's desk and laid the note down on the wood. Her note had been so vague. No details about where she was going or when she would return to him. Just a note saying that she was leaving and that he had permission to stay at her mansion.

Permission. He didn't know that a man needed permission to sleep at his lovers house. Magnus had always assumed that the permission was implied when their relationship had begun. Obviously he was wrong.

The warlock should have expected this. Camille wasn't the sort of woman who implied. She always seemed to be the dominant one in a situation. No matter how in control a man thought he was, it would never be him with the power. His lover was smart and manipulative. He knew that being with her was an idiotic decision on his part, but when one thing leads to another a man just can't help himself.

Magnus sighed and began taking off his clothes. Archer and Walker could spend the night in the basement for all he cared. The warlock was going to need all his rest when he went to complain to the Clave about his loves disappearance. He knew first hand that it was hard to get someone to take you seriously with bags under your eyes. Magnus crawled into bed and pulled the quilt up. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Hi guys! So this Chapter isn't as good as the first two in my opinion but I wanted to post it anyway because I'm really looking forward to Chapters 3 and 4. Ok so the summary of this fan-fiction is right and wrong. You see after writing and writing and writing, I've noticed that this is turning into a series of short stories instead of one single story line. I hope you guys are ok with that, but if you are not review so I can read your opinions. Chapter 3 will be posted hopefully by Friday.**

**Thank you to the people that have already followed my story! **

**If you can please review it would really help me improve future chapters. **

**Happy Halloween! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_He stared up at the body hanging in the air. His mother was pale as if all the blood had drained from her face, which it probably had. Magnus could see where the noose had broken her neck when she had jumped. Now she just hung there, dead in an empty barn. His fathers' yelling was just a slight noise in the background. All he could think about then was how he had done it. He had killed her. His birth had driven her into insanity. Whether it was what she had done, or what was done to her that caused her to kill herself no longer mattered. He was the reason his mother was dead._

_ Magnus felt his father's fist connect with his face. The force of the impact caused him to stumble backwards. He was on the floor now. The blood from his nose ran down his face and onto his shirt, but he didn't notice. All he was thinking about was how he was a murderer. His father hit him again. He was yelling even louder now._

_ "Monster. Demon. Devils spawn. You shouldn't be allowed to live. Not after what you did to her!" The man's foot connected with his rib cage. Every breath now hurt. His father reached down and gabbed him by his shirt collar. Lifting him up, the man dragged him outside. Magnus didn't notice. He was to far trapped in his head. Finally excepting the facts. Everything that his father had said was true. He was a monster._

_ He felt his face crash into the river. The water was cold. So cold that he was sure that it would soon freeze over. The blood from his nose dyed the river around him pink. Magnus tried to breathe but water rushed into his lungs instead. His vision was going fuzzy. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was scared. No matter how much of a monster he was, Magnus didn't want to die. He knew that when he did, he wouldn't be going up to heaven. No heaven was for the good boys and girls who played nice with there siblings and respected their parents. Heaven was for saints and priests. He was a monster, a murderer. Magnus knew that when he died it would be his father; his real fathers open arms that would welcome him home thousands of miles underground in hell._

_ Magnus tried to pull his face out of the water but his father was holding him down. He kicked and thrashed, and then felt his foot connect with the man's leg. Yelling in pain, his fathers grip on his neck softened. Magnus was able to pull his head out of the water and let air fill his lungs. Suddenly his father's thick meaty hand was on his neck again trying to push him back into the river. _

_ "You're a demon boy! You deserve to go back to Hell where you belong!" Magnus grabbed his father's wrist and screamed. Flames shot from his fingertips. They slowly crawled up the man's arm and down the rest of his body. He let go of Magnus and backed away screaming as he tried to pat out the flames. But they were spreading to quickly. The last thing he saw of his human father was his face, in a dead scream as he crumbled into a pile of ash. _

A loud Purr shook Magnus from his memory. A small white Tabby the size of a hamster had crawled up on he couch and was now comfortably perched on the high warlocks head.

"Ah Chairman Meow you have returned at last!" He reached up and picked the tabby off of his head. The cat purred affectionately and nipped the tip of Magnus's finger.

"I still don't understand why you refuse to partake in celebratory events held in your honor. I even made sure not to invite the werewolves because I know that you don't enjoy their company." The cat purred again and curled up on his lap. Around him his apartment was a mess. Shot glasses were broken on the floor, plants were over turned, and some sort of strange greenish blue slime was stuck to the wall. Magnus sighed. He stood up forcing Chairman Meow to jump off his lap. His hand started to glow purple and he slowly spun in a circle. Everywhere the demonic light touched, the room began to organize itself. The shot glasses flew up on the bar reassembled, the slim sunk into the walls. Plates and napkins vanished, and the dirt flew back into the planters.

With a nod of satisfaction, Magnus pulled his kimono tighter around his waste and walked over to the bar. Pulling out a stool he sat down and poured himself a glass of vodka. Chairman Meow had jumped up on the bar and was pacing across the counter top.

"What's wrong?" He asked the cat as he scratched behind its ears? Right then the intercom buzzed, and Chairman Meow hissed. Magnus let out another over exaggerated sigh. If it was those vampires complaining about their bikes again, he had a multitude of creative place he planned to tell them where they could stick there said bikes.

The intercom buzzed again. Standing up he walked over to his front door and pressed the intercom button.

Clearing his throat he yelled "WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST?" The response came quickly showing that the person on the other end was unfazed.

"Jace Wayland. Remember? I'm from the Clave." Magnus suddenly perked up. Was Jace the hot blue-eyed boy that had come with the Nephilim? He really hoped it wasn't the other one.

"Oh yes. Are you the one with the blue eyes?"

"No my eyes are usually described as golden, and luminous." He sighed. It was the other one.

"Oh your_ that_ one. I suppose you'd better come up." Magnus opened his door and walked down the stairs.

He wasn't looking forward to seeing Clary again. She thought her life was so awful. That her being different was the worst crime ever committed in her sad, short life. That girl didn't know how awful being different could be. She had no clue.


End file.
